Harry Potter and the Angel of Death
by NotSweetSkills0112943
Summary: It was a simple mission: check on the children of Hecate. But they stumbled upon war. What will they do now?
1. Chapter 1-Nico’s POV

So I've seen a lot of these kinds of things around, and I kinda wanted to try it.

I swear, I will update my other stories. It just... I may or may not have hit writers block. Hehe

**Poor Mrs. Sweet, thou hath hit writers block**

Nico groaned inwardly. It was bad enough he was on his way to some sort of "school," but did he have to go with other demigods?

Well, sure, he was still recovering from a lot of things. Really, it's only two things. Nico couldn't use his powers unless he wanted to fade into the shadow world forever, which he didn't. Also, he was recovering from the werewolf scratches he had received.

Really, they hurt like HADES. Every time Nico moved

his arms, he couldn't stop himself from flinching in pain.

Will tried to keep Nico from going on his journey, but Nico couldn't exactly say no to a direct request from his father. So, Will did the next best thing:

He sent Percy, Hazel, and Jason with him.

Nico was fine with Hazel, and maybe even Jason. But PERCY???

At least Chiron provided them a mode of transport. Argus was driving them to a train docked at London. Apparently it would lead them to this "school."

"What kind of school do you think it is?" Percy asked.

"Maybe we'll find out when we get there," Nico grumbled sarcastically. Jason and Hazel giggled.

Argus lurched the car to a stop at a train station and let them out. When they were finally out, Argus took off, mumbling something about British.

Whatever that was about.

"Alright Nico, where do we go?" asked Hazel.

Nico thought back to his conversation with his dad. _Go to the train station in London, and go to platforms 9-10. Run right through the wall, and you'll be at platform 9 3/4 ._

"We have to run through a wall," he said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Asked Percy.

Nico hunted for platforms 9-10 and pointed, which he regretted. He flinched due to the stupid scratches on his arms.

"Follow me," he groaned.

They did, and they came upon a blank wall.

"We're supposed to run through that?" Jason asked. Nico nodded.

"That's what dad told me."

Percy took a deep breath and backed up a bit.

"Wish me luck," he said. Before anyone could stop him, Percy charged the wall. Nico didn't want to watch when Percy went SPLAT! on the wall, but it never happened. Percy sailed right through it.

Nico, Hazel, and Jason looked around to see if anyone was watching them. Satisfied that they were good, the three plunged into the wall after Percy.

"About time you guys showed up!" He said. Nico looked up and found himself on a hidden platform in front of a scarlet steam engine.

"Platform 9 3/4," he said in awe.


	2. Chapter 2-Harry’s pov

Hey! I'm back!

Stanislav: Maybe it's a flying car or something. Maybe Mrs. O'Leary shadow traveled them to London and then took Argus back. They go to a magical Greek Camp with Pegasi and unicorns. Weird stuff happens (I'm not trying to be mean, sorry if it feels that way) Feel free to use your imagination!

I own none of these peoples, otherwise, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, and Fred would all still be alive. And DOBBY, though I try to avoid talking about him so I don't break down in tears...

**Don't cry Sweet, Dobby is in a better place now**

Ron groaned annoyingly. Why, oh WHY, of all the things he could be doing right now…

"Ron, stop it!" Hermione snapped at him. Ron just continued groaning.

"Forget it, Hermione, he's not gonna stop," Harry said. Hermione grit her teeth.

"He just needs to get over it. We're repeating our 7th year, and that's final."

Harry silently agreed with Ron. It was so unfair! They had been too busy saving the world to finish school, but Professor McGonagall (I don't know how to spell it. Sue me) wouldn't have it that way.

_"You must finish all seven years if you wish to become an auror,"_ she had told Harry.

_Gee, thanks,_ he had thought.

It wasn't all bad. At least he was in the same year as Ginny.

"Look at that lot," Ron said suddenly, pointing to four people. Harry looked to where he was pointing and frowned.

Three of them had almost matching tattoos on their right arms, and one of them looked like a Death Eater. One was blonde, the girl was dark-skinned and had gold-brown hair, and the other two had black hair. The blonde and the girl had purple shirts on, while the two black-haired boys wore matching orange shirts.

Ok, not weird at all.

Harry decided to try his luck (because he has the best luck) and walked over to them, Ron and Hermione following.

"Hello! Are you new here?" Harry asked. One of the black-haired guys, who had a tattoo and a leather necklace with strange multi-colored beads, turned his way and smiled.

"Yep! I'm P-"

The other black-haired kid judged him in the arm with his elbow, and he changed his course.

"Peter Johnson. We're here with our friend!" He hurriedly finished. Ok, Harry thought. These guys were definitely suspicious. And judging by the American accent, they were from-well, America.

"I'm Jaden Green," said the blonde. The girl stuck out her hand.

"Marie di Angelo," She said. The pale black-haired winced slightly, but Harry took her hand.

"And I'm Sammy Valdez," He said. This time, Marie winced.

Ron, who had perfect timing as usual, reminded them that the train was about to leave.

"So, you've got everything you need?" Harry asked Sammy, who seemed to be the ringleader of their little group.

"Well… kinda… we'll need to have a discussion with the headmaster before we do anything," he said. Harry led them onto the Hogwarts Express and they headed out.

"Harry, Ron, can I talk to you for a second?" Hermione asked, and they stepped out into the hall.

"They're hiding something," she said.

"Agreed. Maybe something happened between Sammy and Marie- why else would they have flinched upon hearing each other's names?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head.

"It's not just that… I think those aren't their real names," she said. Harry glanced at the four wizards sitting and talking a little uncomfortably. There was some sort of heated argument going on between them.

"Maybe… one way to find out," he decided. They walked back into the compartment.

Immediately, they all shut up. Sammy and Marie were avoiding looking at each other, and all their faces were red-probably from fighting.

Hermione made sure to close the compartment behind them tightly before they made their way over. She slipped her wand from her sleeve and muttered a quick spell, and hid her wand once again.

"Alright, we're alone, and no one can hear us," she started.

Peter crossed his arms, and said something in a different language. Was that Ancient Greek?

Sammy sighed.

"My real name is Nico di Angelo," he said.

"So, she's your sister?" Ron asked, pointing at Marie. Hermione jabbed him with her elbow.

"What part of 'fake names' do you not understand?" She asked him.

Nico smirked-a bone chilling sight- and answered his question.

"Actually, she is my sister-well, my half sister anyways."

He looked at Marie, who smiled shyly and waved her hand.

"My name is actually Hazel Levesque. We're related on our dad's side," she said.

"Oh, I see what you did there. You just used his last name," Ron said, pointing at Nico. "Where did your name come from?"

"Oh, he was a friend of Hazel's. The reason she was so unhappy about it is… well… he kinda…"

Nico drew his hand across his throat. The golden trio got it.

"But his great-" Nico seemed to catch himself before he finished that sentence. "-Est brother… his FAVORITE brother, actually… is still alive. They were… twins?"

He said that like it was a question, glancing uneasily at Hazel. She shrugged.

"And you two?" Hermione asked Peter and Jaden.

"Percy Jackson," said Peter (Percy, who cares) with a smile.

"And Jason Grace," said Jaden (I'm not changing it) also with a smile.

"Pretty close to your actual names," Harry pointed out. He had been watching the exchange with a great deal of interest, absorbing as much information as he could.

Great. Now he was thinking like Hermione.

Percy smirked now. "Yeah, well, a friend of ours-"

Jason snorted.

"-Can't seem to get our names right, so that's what he calls us."

"Where are you from?" Hermione asked him.

"We go to a summer camp for orphans and troubled kids," Nico answered smoothly.

"Orphans?" Ron asked. He glanced at Harry and looked away again, but the four Americans caught it.

"Yeah. Not all of us are orphans though. Why? Are you an orphan?" Percy asked Harry. Nico, Hazel, and Jason all kicked Percy under the table, and the golden trio could tell it took all his willpower not to scream.

Harry sat there in thought for a minute. A whole camp filled with orphans? Something was a little suspicious about that… but he also wondered if any of these guys were orphans.

"Yes, I am," he answered carefully. "My parents were killed in a war. They died protecting me."

Nico and Hazel winced in sympathy.

"My mom left my dad and moved to Alaska, which is where she died," Hazel said. Jason just kind of watched the table, and Nico watched them suspiciously, as if to say _try me, punk. _Harry decided not to take the bait.

Harry looked at Percy, expecting some kind of story, but instead he just cleared his throat.

"How much longer?" He asked. Obviously, he was trying to change the subject.

"We still have a couple of days until we reach Hogwarts," Hermione answered him. There was a hint of sympathy in her voice.

Hazel yawned wide, and it just occurred to Harry that _DUH!!!_ they were from America! It must have taken them a while to get there.

"Alright," Harry said with a chuckle. "You guys get some sleep. We'll talk again tomorrow."

They all fell asleep, only to be woken up by loud screaming.


	3. Chapter 3-Percy’s POV

Hey guys. Sorry I don't update this one very much. It takes a while to come up with what's going to happen in the next chapter and stuff, so bare with me.

**Hi there hi there **

One moment, Percy was asleep. The next, well… he was screaming.

He didn't really know what happened. Argus got them across the ocean (Percy may have called in a favor with his dad…) they were on a train with a bunch of weird British kids, Percy fell asleep, and now he was screaming.

Wait… why was he still screaming? Maybe he should stop.

He watched as Nico, Hazel, and Jason ran into the room. The three British people were with them.

Nico ran immediately to Percy, and he watched as Nico unscrewed a bottle of nectar. Percy gulped it down, his insides burning and his throat dry.

When he finished the bottle, Nico pulled him away and sat him up.

"Deep breaths Percy," he muttered. Percy nodded and took deep breaths.

"What happened?" Asked the kid with the glasses. Percy shook his head, trying to think.

"I don't know. One minute, I'm dreaming about Annabeth, the next… I was…"

Now he remembered it. Annabeth most likely didn't know this (probably because he hid it so well) but Percy still had nightmares about… that place.

"You were back there, weren't you?" Nico asked him. Percy looked at Nico again, noticing the pale skin and sunken eyes. Eyes that had been to Hell and back.

"Y-Yeah," Percy stuttered. Nico hugged him, and a moment later Hazel and Jason joined them.

"Well… this is awkward," said the red-head. Percy chuckled, his chest clearing.

"Yeah, a little," He said. Everyone pulled apart.

"Who's Annabeth?" Asked the curly-haired girl.

"My girlfriend," Percy said, blushing.

"Ah," said the girl, but she didn't seem jealous. In fact, she seemed curious, the way Annabeth got sometimes.

"That reminds me!" Gasped the girl. "We haven't exactly introduced ourselves, have we? Well, my name is Hermione."

"I'm Ron," said the redhead.

"And I'm Harry," said Glasses.

Percy nodded, honestly just thankful no one had asked him where he "had gone." Then, he realized that Nico had asked that in Ancient Greek. Thank the gods for Nico.

He took a deep breath, not remembering what exactly happened in the dream, but wishing he had some water.

Maybe if it was blue…

Focus Percy. Demigod dreams came for a reason, so why did he have this particular dream?

"Can I just... can I just lie down for a bit longer?" he asked. They nodded. "Ok. Just wake me up when the food cart arrives."

It felt like he had just put his head on the pillow, but when he opened his eyes, the sun was up and everyone was munching on snacks and chocolate.

"Hey! I told you to wake me up!" Percy exclaimed, reaching over Ron (literally) for a piece of chocolate shaped strangely like a frog.

"We tried," Nico mumbled through a jellybean.

"You wouldn't wake up," Harry said. He spit out his jellybean.

"I win!" Nico exclaimed.

Maybe someone here was going to go to Tartarus…

No, that was impossible. Maybe it just meant that something terrible was coming, and it had a high chance of death, and Percy might not make it home in time for dinner, and he'd never eat another blue cookie again.

Yeah, that alternative was MUCH better than Tartarus. He could live with that.

Percy smiled wide.

"Is that Bean Boozled or something?" He asked.

Nico shrugged and grabbed another jellybean.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"It's a game. There are two jellybeans in a pack that both look exactly the same, but are totally different flavors! Like, one could be chocolate pudding-"

"And the other is canned dog food. Trust me, I've gotten it," Jason said with a small shudder.

"My parents have heard of it! They had to stay late at work cleaning all sorts of cavities," said Hermione.

"Your parents are dentists?" Hazel asked. Hermione just nodded.

"Yes," Hermione said.

They sat there, all eating their chocolates in silence.

"So… one more day till school," Nico said.

"Can't wait," Percy said. He didn't want to get kicked out of another school.

Ron pointed at Jason's chocolate frog.

"I would eat the legs first, if I were you," He said. "It keeps them from hopping away."

Jason took his advice and ate off the legs first. Percy sat there, thinking.

Hermione had slipped something into her sleeve-a stick. Maybe a wand? Nah, witches aren't… real…

Come to think of it, if the Greek gods could be real, why not witches and wizards?

And would it be all weird if…

If they were sitting with some?


	4. Forst note here

Hey guys.

We (me and my family) just got back from the Philippines! It was awesome!

However, while I was there, I found out that I couldn't use my usual writing app thing... so I hadn't been able to write anything for a whole month.

Also, the internet there sucked, so it might not have uploaded anything anyway.

So, I just wanted to make that clear. Thanks for reading this!

-Sweet


	5. Chapter 4-Hermione’s POV

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long.

To make it up to you, if you don't have an HP oc, not to worry! Imma be throwing out all sorts of crazy made-up names, and all you have to do is PM me and you can have that OC!

I'll announce when an OC has been taken, so there isn't any confusion. And, as an added bonus, I'll throw them into the story with our friends! Just tell me the situation their in, who they meet, what house they're in, and what their personality is like. And any additional info, no matter how small, and I'll do my best.

Any, to the story!

**I'm not kidding guys, I will do the OC thing**

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Ron said, brandishing his arms to show off the school. The Americans stared at it, jaws hanging open.

"I'm not sure if you need to go to Professor McGonagall in the Dining Hall, or if you need to go to the sorting hat, or what..." Harry said.

Hermione was thinking to herself. It seemed like Percy and Nico could speak a different language fluently. Maybe they learned it at that mysterious summer camp for orphans?

And... maybe Hazel and Jason were from a different camp, one that worked with Percy and Nico's. If that was the case, why weren't Hazel and Nico at the same camp? Well, they are only step-siblings, so that could be it...

Wait, didn't they say orphans? Hazel mentioned that her mom left her dad, but what happened to her dad? Or Nico's dad? They never answered Ron's question about Leo's dad... maybe they had prolonged dad problems.

But all of them? And what had happened to Percy's parents? Unless it was so terrible, that he didn't want to talk about it, kind of like Neville.

Ugh, there were so many questions! And Hermione wouldn't be able to get her answers in a library this time, which had to be the most frustrating part of it all.

She thought back to the whole train ride. Everyone gets nightmares, so nothing there...

Hang on. These Americans didn't recognize any of their candy. Hermione only knew about bean boozled through her parents, them having been overseas to investigate it after... um, questionable ingredients were used. Ingredients that would have Ron's dad running back and forth back at work.

But Hermione had been told that America had the same wizard candy as London. It was worldwide, albeit a little different.

How come these wizards didn't know their candy?

"Earth to Hermione! Do you read me?" Ron asked, right up in her face. Hermione shook her head and swatted him away.

"Get out of my face, Ron! I'm just lost in thought," she said. _Understatement of the century_, she thought.

"That happens to my girlfriend all the time," Percy said with a smile. "She gets lost in thought, or she's reading, or she's working on a project, and suddenly nothing exists."

"I can relate," Ron said. Hermione elbowed him in the side.

"Where do you think they should go, Hermione?" Harry asked her. Hermione thought back to one of her favorite books: A History of Hogwarts. (I can't remember if that's what the book was actually called. It could have been Hogwarts: A History. Plz let me know so I can fix it and get it right in the future)

"I think the best course of action is to go to Professor McGonagall. They needed to talk to her anyway, remember?"

And so, they went to the Dining Hall, where McGonagall was just calling out the last of the new students.

"Zeena, Traisley," she called out, and folded her scroll. (If you want the name, PM and she's yours!)

The girl walked up to the sorting hat, who called out her house and she ran over to it. Hermione, Harry, and Ron brought the Americans up to Professor McGonagall, who smiled and welcomed them.

"You are late," she said.

"We know," said Hermione. "And we're very sorry, but we have someone who needs to talk to you."

She moved aside to reveal the Americans.

"Ah. So, you're the ones sent by... him," she said, avoiding the reveal of "him."

"Actually, it was just supposed to be me, but my... FRIEND forced these guys to come with me," said Nico, gesturing to his friends.

"Do you know why?" McGonagall asked. Nico sighed.

"Yeah... I was scratched by a werewolf a couple of months ago," Nico said, ignoring the shocked faces of his friends. McGonagall simply frowned.

"Not to worry, we have an infirmary. Madam Pomfrey is well trained in werewolf treatments, just as long as it isn't a bite," she said, lifting Nico's arms to get a good look at the scratches.

Nico flinched, but otherwise didn't move. The scratches were darkened like shadows, and raked all the way down his arms. Hazel stifled a gasp, Jason stared, and Percy looked murderous.

"How long have your arms been like this?" Percy asked. Nico turned to him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Bout two months, remember?" he said. Percy just shook his head in disbelief.

"Go to the infirmary and get these treated," McGonagall said. "Potter, Granger, and Weasley, stop by there when he's been healed, then bring him to my office. You-" she gestured at Hazel, Percy, and Jason-" may stay with him until we get everything sorted out."

Ron headed off with the Americans to the infirmary, and Hermione and Harry headed up the stairs to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" she asked. A fifth year, one who's name Hermione had missed, came forward.

"Fizzing whizbee!" he called. The portrait swung open.

Hermione found out later that his name was Augustus Summers. (Again, PM me and he's yours!)

What a crazy name. Kind of funny, too.

She and Harry sat in their usual spot on the couch, waiting for Ron. It was nearly midnight when he got back.

"What took so long?" Harry asked.

"Filch. He didn't believe I was helping someone to the infirmary until McGonagall showed up," he said.

"Now, what were you thinking about earlier, Hermione?" Harry asked her. She frowned.

"The Americans, of course. Something is still strange about them. I don't think they're witch and wizard, for a start."

"Do you have any proof?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione admitted begrudgingly. "But I now have an idea of what they could be, if not witch and wizards."

"What could they be?" Harry asked.

"They all go to some sort of orphan camp," she started. "However, not all of them are quite orphans. And there are definitely letters on those shirts, so how come we couldn't see them? Unless they were being hidden from us by some sort of magic.

"Now, if they are not a witch and wizards, magic could be ruled out. But, if I remember correctly, there are other kinds of being who can use this thing called the "Mist" to hide things from mortal eyes."

"So, you think they're some kind of ultrapowerful beings or something?" Ron asked.

"Yes and no. I think they may be these things called demigods. However, I can't remember exactly what demigods are, so guess what?" Hermione asked, an old gleam in her eyes. Harry and Ron sighed.

"The library," they said together. Hermione couldn't understand why they weren't more excited. Her answers could be found in a book, after all.

"First thing tomorrow," she said.


	6. Chapter5-Ronpov

Hi! Sorry the chapter is so short.

Also, Rae isn't an up-for-adoption OC, because she's my OC. But I'll still be happy to put in anyone else's OCs.

Also, if they play quidditch, let me know what House and what position, because Rae is a Ravenclaw Beater, and the captain of her quidditch team. (I honestly can't remember who any of the Ravenclaw players were, so I'm just here, hoping I can get away with this.)

Also, if you want to see my family's trip to the Philippines, go to YouTube and look up PinkPiggychu. If you can't find it, just add "Little Philippine Trip" to the searchbar.

Alright, here we go!

* * *

Hermione led the boys to the library, much to their dismay.

"Hermione, it's..." Ron trailed off, thinking about the time. "Really early in the morning!"

"Oh, shush, Ron. It's not like we're practicing for Quidditch," Hermione chided him. When she wasn't paying attention, Ron leaned close to Harry and whispered: "I would rather be practicing for Quidditch."

Harry silently agreed.

Finally, they made it to the library, where Hermione told the boys what kind of books to look for. While Ron was exploring an isle, he saw a girl with wavy shoulder-length black hair reading a book on Norse gods. He decided to ask her if she knew anything about the Greek ones, since that's what Hermione had sent him to look for.

What? He was getting the information, wasn't he? Anything you can find in a book, you can find by asking a bookworm.

"Excuse me?" he asked her. She looked up from her book and stared at him with piercing blue eyes.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I couldn't help but notice what book you're reading," Ron said. "Norse gods. Interesting."

"Yes, they are," she agreed skeptically.

"Would you happen to know anything about the Greek gods?" Ron asked her. The girl nodded vigorously.

"Of course. They're my favorite gods," she said. She stood up and offered him her hand. He shook it.

"Rae Sparrow, third year Ravenclaw."

"Ron Weasley, seventh year Gryffindor," he said back. She led him to a back section of the library, which was filled with all sorts of books about gods.

"This is the mythology section," she said. "I come back here all the time."

"Is there anything back here about demigods?" Ron asked. His heart swelled with hope when she nodded again.

"Yes, actually. This book, right here."

She pulled a big blue book from the shelf, handing it carefully to Ron.

"Demigods are the half-human, half-god offspring of the Olympians," Rae told him. "Sometimes, they inherit the powers of their godly parent."

"What kinds of powers?" Ron asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I suppose we'd have to meet some and ask them," she said. Ron thanked her for her help and met back up with Harry and Hermione. They sat together at a private table so they could talk in secret.

"Half-human? Does that apply to witches and wizards, or just Muggles?" Harry asked him. Ron shrugged.

"Dunno. But if Hermione is right, and those Americans are demigods, then that means they could have some pretty weird powers."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'm right," Hermione said, pointing to a section from one of the pages in the book. "Look here:

_"Demigods didn't usually live long and prosperous. Their lives were wrought with tragedy, and, more often that not, an early death._

_However, because they had the blood of the gods, they were also granted unfathomable powers and a high tolerance to certain afflictions of pain. There are records from ancient Greek philosophers such as Homer telling of legendary feats of heroism from such people, including the feats of Hercules, Jason, and Perseus."_

"I won't even get upset about how incorrect that is. I mean, really, Hercules? That was his Roman name!" Hermione said. Harry and Ron shared a look, which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

"Alright, fine. Ron, where did you find this book?" she asked him.

"A Ravenclaw pointed out a whole section of the library dedicated to Mythology," Ron said, pointing in the direction he got the book from. Hermione headed back there, grabbing more books.

"Do you think we should check on them now?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"Maybe when Hermione is finished in here," he said, but Ron snorted.

"Mate, this is Hermione in a library. She'll be in here all day," he said.

"True..."

"Come on. Let's go tell her we'll check on them, then we can go," Ron said. Harry sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine."

* * *

OCs for sale:

Traisley Zeena, first year, undetermined house

Augustus Summers, fifth year, Gryffindor, Head Boy


End file.
